familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Flitcham, Norfolk
}} Flitcham is a village within the civil parish of Flitcham with Appleton in the English county of Norfolk.OS Explorer Map 23” – Norfolk Coast West, King’s Lynn & Hunstanton. ISBN 0-319-21725-6 The village is West-northwest of Norwich, East-northeast of King’s Lynn and North-northeast of London. The Village is straddles the B1153County A to Z Atlas, Street & Road maps Norfolk, page 230 ISBN 978-1-84348-614-5 just to the north of the A148 Fakenham Road at Hillington. The nearest railway station is at King’s Lynn for the Fen Line which runs between King’s Lynn and Cambridge. The nearest airport is Norwich International Airport. The parish of Flitcham with Appleton in the 2001 census, has a population of 236. For the purposes of local government, the parish falls within the district of King's Lynn and West Norfolk. Together with the villages of West Newton, Shernborne, and Anmer, it is part of the Royal Sandringham Estate. Description The parish of Flitcham with Appleton within which the village is located is a large parish which is in the north west of Norfolk. To the east the parish boundary is discernible by the route of the Peddars Way, the long distance footpath which follows the route of a Roman road. On the southern boundary is the River Babingley who’s source is close to the village and runs to the River Great Ouse at Wootton Marshes. To northern boundary is with the civil parish of Anmer, whilst the parish and royal estate of Sandringham lie to the west. The village of Flitcham is in the south of the parish. Also within the parish is the Hamlet of Appleton, a lost village which has now dwindled to a few dwellings and a church in a ruinous state. The name ''Flitcham derives from the Old English meaning a homstead or village where flitches of bacon are produced.A Popular Guide to Norfolk Place-names: by James Rye: Published by Larks press, Dereham, Norfolk, 2000 ; ISBN 0-948400-15-3 History Roman Occupation Evidence has found that there was substantial settlement within the parish during the period of Roman occupation in Norfolk. In 1940 archeologist found a villa and bath house on slopes overlooking smaller settlements in the river Babingley valley. These substantial buildings were found in Denbeck Wood, a little north west of Flitcham near Appleton. The excavations revealed revealed the main house, which had glazed windows and a tessellated floor, and a courtyard surrounded by small buildings along with the bath house which had pink painted wall plaster. The dig also found a number of roman artefacts which included coins, pottery, brooches and other metalwork dating from the 3rd to the early 4th centuries. Another building was discovered near Flitcham Hall on the northern side of Common Drove. On this site, pottery, flue tiles and other architectural fragments were unearthed. These two buildings are part of a group of villas in the area, including others at Congham and Gayton. Saxon period During the excavations of the Denbeck Wood villa other artefacts were found from the Saxon period. These included early Saxon pottery, brooches and other metalwork, as well as Middle and Late Saxon pottery and metalwork. The Domesday Book Flitcham has an entry in the Domesday Book of 1085 where its population, land ownership and productive resources were extensively detailedThe Domesday Book, England's Heritage, Then and Now, (Editor: Thomas Hinde), Norfolk, page 189, Flitcham, ISBN 1-85833-440-3 In the survey Flitcham is recorded by the name of Flicham, Phlicham and Plic(e)ham. The main tenants being the Bishop of Bayeux, William de Warenne and Robert and Ranulf Fitz Walter from Roger Bigot. The survey also list that there are 4 mills, a church, of meadow, paunage for 27 swine, 3 cows, 1 beast for carriage and 180 sheep. In the Domesday book the size of woodland was normally given as the number of swine a woodThe Normans in Norfolk, By Sue Margeson, Fabienne Seillier and Andrew Rogerson, Pub:1994, Page 100, farming. ISBN 0-903101-62-9 could support in this case 27 pigs. Notable people Olav V (2 July 1903 – 17 January 1991) who was the King of Norway from 1957, was Born in Appleton House, Flitcham, Sandringham estate, Norfolk, United Kingdom to Prince Carl of Denmark and Princess Maud, (daughter of King Edward VII of the United Kingdom), he was given the names and title of Alexander Edward Christian Frederik, Prince of Denmark. He was given the name Olav when his father became King Haakon VII of Norway in 1905. Together with the villages of West Newton, Shernborne, and Anmer, it is part of the Royal Sandringham Estate. External links * Village web site References Category:Villages in Norfolk Category:King's Lynn and West Norfolk